


When the boundary falls

by 123ttack



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: British Military, Chinese Character, Episode: e125 Civilian Casualties (The Magnus Archives), Historical References, Marine Corps, Military, Multi, Special Air Service, Spetsnaz (Special Forces), Strike Team Delta, The Royal Navy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ttack/pseuds/123ttack
Summary: In Year2050,youkai finally finds the way to keep their power in the outside world.Consequently,they decide to assult the outside world then conquer and slave the human.The lunar capital,of course,is their next target after the demise of human civilization.Unfortunately,the magic world also see the opportunity of the reestablishment of Land of Eastern"and interfere.A massive all out of.war ,with the destruction of millions of life,breaks out.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet, Patchouli Knowledge/Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge/Flandre Scarlet/Remilia Scarlet
Kudos: 1





	1. youkai's plan

As the sun fell to the west, the monsters welcomed their feast. A scarlet moon rose from the East. The surging spirit makes the monsters crazy. The night world has been dominated by them.  
In front of the magnificent Mansion by the lake, the leaders of the youkais  
with names gathered together, while the owners of the foreign Pavilion stood proudly on the top of the bell tower, with 5-meter-long bat wings stretching to the utmost, welcoming the guests.  
"Good evening Pavilion Yukari, sage of the youkais Welcome to Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Hongmeiling returned the invitation to her and made a deep bow. Other leaders, celebrities - Hakuri Reimu, Yuugi, Aya, and Byakuren in the back are the main characters of this evening's meeting.  
After Yukari entered the hall, a black shadow leaped down from the bell tower. When it was about to land, it floated gently in the air. Blood red eyes watched eight cloud purple.  
"BBA, I'm looking forward to your performance tonight!" the voice is full of fun. "  
It's not good to call someone old, little Remy. " Yukari says with folding fan blocking half of her face, . "  
"Everyone, welcome to SDM, I'm lazoyi Sakuya, the maid's chief. Next, please follow me to the conference room. The maid with silver hair bows gently, turns gracefully, rings her fingers, and slowly opens the heavy wooden door.  
Inside the corridor, the blood red carpet doesn't seem to end. The candle on the chandelier has also been lit, shining in the resplendent hall. A golden table is displayed in front of the big demon. A small, dignified figure in a suit has been sitting on the most luxurious throne, waiting for a long time.  
Dear guests, I am Remilia Scarlet, the host of SDM. Today's gathering is the starting point for the brilliant future of the demon clan. Let's welcome the eight cloud sages to make a speech. "  
The Saga in Taoist robe slowly stepped onto the platform, and the folding fan in his hand slowly closed.  
" Today, my fellow compatriots, will be the most significant day in genskyo's history. Kappa has worked out how to compete with science and logic! "Bayunzi pauses a little and looks at the leaders with profound eyes.  
"Really? Don't we have to be limited to the border!" there has been some commotion in the delegation of Tiangou, but Tianmo soon suppressed them.  
"Well, interesting, Yakummo. "Remilia said with interest.  
Seeing this scene, a deep smile flashed across Yukari's face. "At this time, the outside human still thought that they occupied the whole world and excluded the monsters and gods. Today, our strength is enough to prove to them that monsters, the glory of eight million gods, can not be desecrated or replaced by weak monkeys. Those high above the moon in the sky will succumb to our power in fear! "  
"So genskyo will declare war on the outside world and lunarians. At the moment of opening the great barrier, the full spiritual power will flow into the outside world and create the environment of the ancient times. At that time, we will come out and take back the territory belonging to monsters for thousands of years, which will always be feared and awed by the world! "After folding the fan, the whole audience is silent except for the sound of fan.  
"So, everyone here, who agrees and who opposes?" for a long time, the voice of temptation came from purple's mouth.  
SDM agrees with the plan. "A young but dignified voice came out.  
"The spirit hall agreed to the plan. "Satori's red eyes closed slightly, and she agreed to the plan. She understood that this was a good opportunity to prove her value to the monsters, to let them return to the ground and be respected.  
"I don't think war is the right choice. Fighting with humans and lunarians will explode the hatred that have last for thousands of years, and do so you doom these three races into an endless cycle of war. Peaceful communication, with the ability of youkais, can also gain its due respect in the world. Why should we carry out such things filled with impurity like war? It seems that it's not a long-term choice to win the world, but put ourselves above the crater of the volcano. Therefore, Eintie always opposed to wage war and will not provide any kind of support to the war plan. "The sound of Kaguya reverberates in the hall. All demons, once again fell into silence.  
"Miss Kaguya, don't forget that you come from the moon. It's different from the impurities on the ground. Or maybe it's because your lunarians' unwilling to war that leads to your restriction to Lunar Capital whose people live in ignorance in the so-called pure land. The hands of human beings are covered with the blood of youkais, which can't be realized by the arrogant   
on the moon who have nothing to do with the world. Look at the witches, vampires and Tengous who have been burned to death and killed on sight. If they dare to stand up against human beings instead of avoiding them, they can defeat human beings and raise them in captivity like genskyo. " Yukari points directly at the red moon in the distance with her fan." Do you want to let go of the murderer who slaughtered your lovers and friends and beg for peace from them,my compatriots?"  
"No, we're going to let them pay! "shouted the tenggou delegation. "  
"The onis will not forget that White Vengea done by Human. We agree to the war plan. "Yuugi raised her hand and agreed.  
Looking at the consensus of the two major factions, the other forces voted in favor. In the end, there was no opposition to the plan except for the Eintie.  
"Don't you think about changing your mind?. "Yukari looked at Kaguya with pride and said leisurely.  
"No, you are just winning in a moment now, and time will always prove your shortsightedness. "Kaguya gets up and turns to SDM's gate without looking back. "Let's go, Erin. We're finished here. "  
"Cowards! "The youkais around curse Kaguya, and some even spit at her. But she just covers the face, doesn't event concern a little. "  
Yukari looks at their distant back, a dangerous smile across the face.  
"Erin, do you think you moon people can escape from impurity forever? We'll see!  
"Then, let revenge begin here!" a black shadow flew into the sky, bat wings extended, arms flattened, and a huge array of red six pointed stars spread behind.  
Red fog from the top of the tower, shining stars, clear night sky, are submerged in a scarlet.  
World, it's going to change.


	2. ACT   Eintie's  determinations

The determination of act1 forever Pavilion  
The red fog all over the sky covered the brilliance of the sun and the moon. In the deep courtyard, a wise man with white and blue hair, holding a long bow and a silver arrow, pierced the sky, penetrated the red fog and flew to the universe. The sage of the moon, gently put down the long bow, slightly frown, the uneasiness in the eyes, and increase a share.  
"Master Erin, recently, rabbits in our Eintie have been missing frequently, and the rest of the rabbits are also in a frenzy. They are all crying out to sacrifice their lives for the genies and sages. Even Tewi can't suppress them. "Reisen trotted all the way, carrying on her backis  
the lord of bamboo forest who was knocked unconscious by the Irritated rabbits anxiously .  
"Inaba, calm down and feel the energy in the air for yourself. Don't you find out what's wrong?"  
Reisen closes her eyes, and the rabbit's ear suddenly stood up. His eyes suddenly opened, and his pupils flashed with red light, which was the performance of preparation to fight. A frenzy of energy ran through her body, eating away at her ration and consciousness.  
"Conquer the moon, revive the youkai species! "The heavy voice reverberates in her brain. She slowly raises her bullet shooting finger and points it at Erin's head.  
"Ah! "A headache hits her, the flashing red eyes dimmed instantly, the turbulent flow in the body also stabilized, the vague consciousness gradually woke up, and the voice in the brain gradually faded. The blue and white figure is clear.  
"Ah, ah, ah!! It's Master!. How can I aim my gun at my favorite Master?! Spare my life! "Ling Xian is so scared that she lay down on the ground, crying, holding her head in her hands, and her ears drooping, waiting for punishment.  
"Well, you should know what's going on. Don't blame yourself. "Erin pulls Lingxian up from the ground. Touch her rabbit ears.  
"Oh, I can't let you die like wild dogs for the so-called'cause 'of those youkais and careerists! Even if you no longer recognize me as your Lord, I will stop you in the name of Eintie! "The Tewi on the other side also wakes up from her coma. There are a few more frightening scratches on the young face, extending from the forehead to the corner of the mouth. The corner of the eye was also a few more black blood stasis, the body's clothes were torn many places, exposed the body, the dark purple bruise on the arm.  
"Tewi! "Reisen bursts out crying, picks her up, presses her left hand on her forehead, and the sprit energy flows into Tewi's body to help her recover. "Why are you so brave! Being besieged by so many rabbits, if it wasn't for me and the Master to save the field in time, you would be gone! "  
"Hum, I've lived for more than 1200 years. Am I still afraid of this injury? Even if I had been shot before, I, the great master of bamboo forest, could live safely in the hole and make a comeback! Don't forget, I'm the White Rabbit of Fortune. If I can't afford to protect my family, won't it be a waste of praise? "The Tewi's left hand gently wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth, and his right hand slowly lifted up to wipe away the tears from Reisen's eyes. "I heard you were the most proud soldier of the two sisters on the moon. Crying is not your style! "  
"Master ,Why those rabbits have been infected with rage?" Tewi worried looking at Erin, uneasily asked.  
"Yes, that's why they run away and even attack you. This red fog is not as simple as it was 40 years ago. This time, the fog is mixed with the spirit that can make the Youkais crazy. If the monsters with insufficient strength inhale too much, they will be controled by this energy cod become the helpers of the Youkaris's plan of conquering the Earth and Moon. Now the concentration in the vicinity has been raised artificially. Just then Reisen made a danger with her body and almost got hit. But her consciousness resisted and she would be immune. And those rabbits are not so lucky. "  
"Wait a minute, master cr, you said the monsters plan to conquer the moon!" When Ling Xian heard about her hometown, she is frightened.  
"Yes, ,this is the conspiracy of those careerists. They already have the technology to create sprit power, which allows them to remain strong in questioning and science. This piece of red fog is the power that they condense. Once the boundary is opened, it will fill the air of the outside world and reverse the adverse situation of the monsters. Everything is ready, only the east wind, their last step is to change the forbidden spell that the border will always close. And the one who has the power to change forever is ......"  
Suddenly ,There is a big explosion in the hall of Eintie. The shock wave directly knocked Erin and Reisen to the ground. Groups of scarlet rabbits rushes out of the bamboo forest, armed with guns and shields, staring at Lingxian and Yonglin on the ground.  
"No way, the border of bamboo forest has been thousands of years  
In effect, how can "Reisen staring at these puppet rabbits, trying to use her pupiles to interfere with them, but found that it did not help. "Are these the rabbits that disappeared the other day?! "  
"Yes, They have been used by me! "The big demon with golden hair came down from the sky, and the sound of banter came into everyone's ears.  
"Yukari! "The injured Tewi murmured bitterly.  
。 "You are really stubborn, Rabbit's Lord. Do you think you can persuade the puppets? And if you follow me to the outside world, there will be a broader living space. What's wrong? Yukari says seductively.  
"Nuts! It's just a blank check. If we kill human beings, human beings will retaliate against us, and the victims are all little yukais. You so-called "upper class society" can rest assured and watch us lying in the battle fields and enjoy yourselves. I'm not going to let my family fall victim! "The Tewi despised the plan.  
"Yakummo Yukari, you should understand that Eintie will not support your aggressive plan. "Erin stands up and pulls up her long bow. Her cold arrows and eyes seemed to pierce bayunzi. "Kaguya's will is the will of Eintie. She has made it clear that opposing the war does not provide even a little help. "Erin's arrow is ready to go, warning Yukari  
"Oh, it seems that you are going to be on our way. Well, let's show you the power of monsters. Don't forget, the Demon power in the red fog is full of holes to destroy the boundary of bamboo forest! "The Demon power in bayunzi's body suddenly soared, and the surrounding air began to twist.  
"Reisen, go to the princess's room to defend, and I will send the Tewi to a safe place. "Erin uses magic to transmit the sound to Ling Xian, who has already received a military salute.  
A black figure ran into the puppet rabbit. LReisen controlled the wavelength and hid the reflected light from his body, so that the rabbits could not find themselves. All the way into the building  
"Still want to run?" Yukari raised his hand is a gap, directly generated at the foot of the bell fairy. The next second, an arrow penetrated the gap and destroyed it.  
Don't think wrong, Yukari, your opponent is me!  
"Hoo hoo, I finally escaped the rabbit's pursuit. "Reisen's purple hair is full of sweat, and her clothes are also broken in many places, and the blood flows slowly from the corner of his mouth. Bayunzi lets the controlled rabbit cover Ling Xian's escape route fire. The seamless barrage hurt her badly in the shock wave.  
"Hurry up, the situation is getting worse and worse. "Reisen snorted, took out a bottle of medicine and drank it. The pain gradually disappeared and her body recovered again.  
The interior of Eintie has been in chaos, with flames and black smoke, full of the sight of Reisen. Ling Xian coughed twice, bent down and ran to the princess's room with her usual intuition.  
Arrive at the door of the room, through the glass. You can see a figure with nine tails fighting with the figure with long hair. The red blood flowers have been blooming on the glass. The long hair obviously fell on the lower peak, and the bullet screen passed through her body in turn, and her body was too shaky to stand steadily.  
Reisen's white hand had turned purple, but she still couldn't open the door. Looking at the Nine Tailed Fox approaching the fallen princess, Ling Xian felt more and more desperate.  
"Princess, hold on, Princess!" the heartbreaking cry came from Reisen. All of a sudden, the door was loose, and she falls  
to one side. Reisen looks at Ran and falls on the ground, the blood crossflow princess, the pupil starts to twinkle scarlet light.  
"You will pay for it!" Resin roared. He jumped up and fired four bullets directly at bayunlan's hair. The slender rabbit's legs also threw directly, kicking the puppet rabbit in front of blue into the wall.  
"Ah!" Reisen suddenly uttered a scream, a bullet screen penetrated her side abdomen, leaving a terrible blood hole. Losing control of the body directly fell to the ground, blood began to flow out. The bullets are also blocked by invisible barriers.  
"Ran, how.about.that shot!" Cheng flashed out from behind the cupboard on one side, and the light in his hand focused on the Reisen who covered the wound on the ground. "  
"It's not bad. Yukari have already solved it. It's time to call it a day. "Blue took out the blue rope and tied it to Kaguya. "This is Fermi rope. Yukari sama was tied by the moon man once. Let you have a try today. "  
"No, Reisen held back the sharp pain and slowly raised her hand to try to stop Ran, but she was trampled on her hand by Chen, and the sound of bone break came out. "  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Reisen uttered a scream. Chen then.kicks.to.put.her.in.pain, so that she could not speak.  
"Ah, ah." Reisen's body constantly outflow blood, the whole body is also in a pool of blood, consciousness, also gradually away.  
Suddenly, the crescent moon on Reisen's uniform began to shine. Soon, she was wrapped in a burst of white light, and her body felt a burst of warmth. In her consciousness, the voice of Princess kaguya echoed:  
"Inaba, Yonglin and I have fallen down. You are the only one to escape. You must live and end this bloody war."  
"Ah! Princess!" Ling Xian suddenly woke up from the pain, gasping and looking around for the princess. It doesn't help  
"No, the Princess is.captured!" Reisen came back to her mind and recalled everything.  
"Well, I have to live to be able to save them!" Reisen secretly made up her mind and looked at the sky and saw an airplane flying by.  
In the distance, the city lights are bright, the lights on the Tokyo tower are flashing with colorful light, and the traffic is rushing.  
"Well, it seems that I'm in the outside world. "Reisen detaches her rabbit ears, hid her weapons, walks out of the forest and drove to the city.


	3. ACT1 ominous precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erin and Kaguya are captured,youkais begin their infiltration to major nations in the world.Britain,of course,is certainly on the list.A mysterious task force of youkai has entered the North Ireland.However,the plan is not as smooth as it was thought.

Edinburgh night  
"Today, the police found several bodies in the nearby woods, and their blood was drained. The residents of the nearby town said that mysterious shadows and bats appeared near the woods at midnight, causing panic. The police representative said that the residents should keep "Xiao Zhao turned off the laptop that broadcast BBC news, took out his mobile phone and sent a few short messages to his parents in China to report safety.  
Since graduating from economics, Zhao has been in the UK 🇬🇧 He works for a consulting company in the United States. With his easygoing personality and courage, he made many friends at work, including his peers and some company bosses. This trip to Edinburgh was originally a rare holiday at work, but the sudden case made him feel a little depressed.  
"It's really a good holiday. I met a homicide case. Is my last debt unfinished? "Xiao Zhao put his cell phone aside, covered his head with a pillow and complained.  
Suddenly, the mobile phone rang. Xiao Zhao picked it up and saw that it was his parents in China.  
"Mom, Dad! Are you all right at home? I'm in Edinburgh. I'm scared to death recently. Several people have disappeared directly in the nearby forest. When they are found, there is no blood in the body. The whole person is like a skin bag with bones. It's terrible!"  
" …… ", the room is only the sound of the telephone.  
"Son, protect yourself! Don't go out at night!" the mother's voice over the phone was a little weeping.  
"Certainly. Besides, mom, what's the situation over there? "Xiao Zhao asked uneasily. "  
"There's a lot of noise. Recently, several government personnel here were killed at night, and they died in a terrible state. The public security is now making a crazy investigation. Armed police, armored vehicles and police patrol in turn. Most of the roads were blocked by military vehicles at night. "  
" …… "After a long silence, Xiao Zhao clenched his mobile phone and felt a blazing heat on his face.  
"Mom, you don't look very safe. Please be careful. It's not just China these days 🇨🇳 And the UK 🇬🇧 , USA 🇺🇸 , Japan 🇯🇵 Even Russia 🇷🇺 Similar homicides have been reported. Just recently, several members of the house of Commons in Edinburgh have disappeared. The bishop of the church was also seriously injured by an unidentified attack. I suspect that these cases are premeditated by some organization to paralyze the government, so the next step  
".  
"Do you think this is the prelude to an invasion?" the anxious voice finally came from the other end.  
"This possibility is not ruled out. "Xiao Zhao's back was soaked in cold sweat," and it was a global invasion. "  
" …… "The atmosphere dropped to freezing point, and no one said a second word.".  
"Doo, Doo. "Xiao Zhao hung up the phone.  
Outside the night, at the edge of the place, a touch of scarlet, the wind, also whistling to blow fierce. The sound of the bat flapping its wings came from the forest.  
"I hope it's just a false alarm. There can't be any monsters in the world?" Xiao Zhao comforted himself, "ah, I'm so tired. It's time to have a rest. "Xiao Zhao couldn't hold on any longer. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes.  
Somewhere in the Edinburgh jungle  
Licking the blood left at the corner of his mouth, surrounded by a group of goblins, a pale humanoid in a black cloak looks at the shriveled body in front of him with satisfaction. The sharp nails glowed white in the moonlight.  
"Well, the task assigned by the Archduke is to place beacons. As the elite of the blood clan, human beings will surely feel the scarlet terror! These goblins are in charge of the rear of the hall. "With a low roar, his body turned into a group of bats and flew to the hotel on the outskirts of the city.  
The church in the city, a figure on the top floor of the bell tower, looking at the suburban hotel, can not help but look dignified. Pick up the shotgun, shotgun and dagger. The bullet was loaded, the robe was put on, the cross pendant was hung, and the car in the church parking lot was sped away.  
"May god help us. "The car started and sped to the hotel.  
Midnight suburban hotel  
"No, please!" a faint cry for help came from the corridor, but soon it became a hiss.  
"!" Xiao Zhao woke up from the bed and glanced at the door. The building was very quiet. He heard his heart beating.  
"Damn it! We have to find a way to inform others that there may be murderers here. "Xiao Zhao crept out of bed, lifted the bedside table and blocked it at the door.  
"A fluttering sound" came from the corridor. Xiao Zhao was surprised. He didn't know what kind of existence there was outside.  
"It's strange that there are no birds in this hotel. It's impossible. How can there be demons in the world? I must have heard it wrong. "Xiao Zhao comforted himself  
The palms of the hands were clenched and soaked with sweat.  
"By the way, we have to inform other people!" Xiao Zhao, who recovered from the shock, suddenly realized that he was afraid of being detected, so he cat waist and sneaked to the hotel phone. I dialed the manager's number.  
"Doo, Doo "The dialing sound became the only sound in the room. A step came out from the corridor, and the tone gradually increased, then suddenly stopped, and became the sound of the wind.  
Dong, Dong. Xiao Zhao's body is close to the ground, covering the phone, dare not even breathe.  
"Hello,who is that speaking?"  
A trembling voice came from the other end of the phone. The voice was very scared.  
"It's OK, I am Zhao, a guest of your hotels.". "Listen,you need to inform all personnels in the hotel that there is a murderer of extreme danger lurking in the hotel.People should be told to lock their doors and reinforce it with whatever they could find."  
"You mean that thing?" "a monster who socks people's blood from their necks and cover itself in black suit?"  
" Yeah,you are probably right.It had just reached my floor and killed a few people.The whole corridor is filled with the smell of blood !You need to use emergency broadcast and call the police now!"  
"Hold on,wait!The power has been deliberately shutted down!You need to....."  
Suddenly, a dull thud came from the door. The solid steel door was dented.  
"Oh no, it's trying to break in!" Xiao Zhao said. "Sorry, I have to make some defense!" shaking off the phone, Xiao Zhao quickly took out a sharp fruit knife from his bag.  
"Peng!" the door flew out, Xiao Zhao cat waist, narrowly escaped. However, a black shadow also flashed by. A huge force appeared on Xiao Zhao's neck. After a while, Xiao Zhao found that his feet were off the ground and he was held up in the air by his neck.  
Only less than one punch away, Xiao Zhao saw the face of the "murderer": a pair of scarlet eyes exude evil red light, and his face can only be described as pale in the moonlight; on his arm, a red bat with open bat wings, surrounded by lace, glows slightly.  
"Damn.". Xiao Zhao was choked and couldn't speak.  
"So, are you the one who found something wrong? You have great courage. However, you underestimated the hearing of the blood clan at night. That hotelier is going to die tonight. And you, let me do it myself! "As soon as the pupil shrinks, the monster licks the corner of his mouth and gradually leans his mouth and fangs to Xiao Zhao's neck.  
"Don't think about it!" Xiao Zhao kicked his feet, but it didn't help.  
"I enjoy the resistance before the prey is preyed on!" the monster did not stop. A cold touch began to spread around Xiao Zhao's neck.  
"Ah!" with a low roar, the huge force on Xiao Zhao's neck suddenly disappeared. Xiao Zhao then fell to the ground. There is a silver blade behind the monster.  
"Well, is it God's running dog again, father Jack? I just sneaked into the church a few days ago. Your master killed him. You should not escape that murder. You are still alive! But it doesn't matter any more. Soon you will be buried with your master together with your pathetic master“  
"May the Lord destroy you demons and make you suffer the greatest punishment. "The silver knives swished out, but they were all flashed one by one.  
"Not bad, don't you name it, demon?" several throwing knives appeared in the priest's hand with magic.  
"Vlad scarlet. "The monster shook his hand, and a black Western sword appeared in his hand.  
"Oh, it's the confidant of the murderer who killed my sister. "It's a narrow road!" after finishing his clothes, Jack stares at Vlad, ready to go.  
"No, your sister is still alive! She is the only survivor of that mission! By the way, now she is the master's valet. "Vlad joked.  
"Stop talking nonsense, demon!"  
Jack sped up and was in front of Vlad in a flash. The latter is knocked out of the window by Jack in surprise. "  
"Well, damn it.". Xiao Zhao got up from the ground and coughed a few times. Picked up the phone that was still on the ground.  
"Hey, are you still there?".  
"Yeah,I am alive,though thanks to a father who have just brought that monster out of the windows.I think he may need some assistance down there.  
"Thank God! I thought you were dead!" the owner breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I am not that smile, mate!" Xiao Zhao smiles. "So,could you please tell me your name since things are quite urgent at the beginning.?  
" Robert.Paul Just call me Paul."  
"OK , Paul.We need to fight for survival.You need to find some good weapons and get prepared.I will reach the PD room and get the power back online.Once the power is restored,you need to call the police and use emergency broadcast.We Xiao Zhao coughed a few times, picked up the fruit knife, and the rushed out of the room with his body lowered.  
"Brave Boy,hope you can make.it.May "The boss takes out the shotgun from the safe, loads the bullet, puts a flashlight on the guide rail, leans against the wall and probes into the crack of the door.  
Outside the door, the hotel hall was dark with a smell of blood. In the moonlight, a few humanoid creatures with transparent wings patrolling around, some of them flying up into the air and looking down from time to time.  
"It's that fairies? Gonna wait the power back online so I call for reinforcement.".  
Xiao Zhao  
"God, I'm the only one alive. "  
Looking at more than a dozen pale "skin and bones" in the corridor, Xiao Zhao shivered, holding the dagger in his hand, and his palm turned red. Carefully step over a broken body, the icon of the power distribution room finally enters the eye socket, and there is a bloodstain on the door.  
"Ouch!" for the first time in his life, Xiao Zhao spat out so many corpses. "Hold on, it'll be over soon. "Xiao Zhao comforted himself and rushed to the power distribution room. Two black bullet holes came into view on the door.  
"Wait a minute. It's like a bullet hole in a shooting. Isn't it "A cold wind hung over Xiao Zhao's back. Xiao Zhao felt a coldness in his heart.  
"BIU, BIU!" a flash of white light flashed by. Without thinking about it, Xiao Zhao directly knocked open the door of the power distribution room. He fell to the ground with his body following the inertia. Several yellow bullets wiped his scalp and flew by his ears, causing several small explosions on the wall outside the door, making the wall black.  
"Damn, I almost lost my life!" there was still a buzzing sound in my ears, and Xiao Zhao's heart was still palpitating. He quickly got up from the ground, sweated, closed the door and stuck to the wall tightly. Sweating, holding the handle tightly.  
"I have to kill the pursuer. "Xiao Zhao squatted down, touched the wall and glanced at the door.  
Outside the door, there was a sound of wings agitating. Xiao Zhao held his breath and was tense.  
"Dong, Dong. "Xiao Zhao can even hear himself take it  
My heart beat. The voice outside the door is getting stronger and stronger, and Xiao Zhao's palm is soaked with sweat.  
All of a sudden, the voice of wings' agitation stopped, and an unknown children's voice seemed to ring outside the door.  
"Go to hell, bitch!!" Xiao Zhao slammed the door open and roared. He grabbed the knife with his right hand and rushed to the fairy.  
Fairy under a, incite wings, want to fly into the air, but was a small Zhao grabbed the neck, fell to the wall.  
"Ah ah!" cried the fairy, holding Xiao Zhao's wrist in his hand, but it was useless because of his small strength.  
"Ah, er" on the goblin's head, there was a fruit knife with only the handle outside.  
Xiao Zhao gasped, pulled out the knife and looked at his hands inconceivably.  
"I, kill" people "? Xiao Zhao was shocked for a moment. But the voice from afar did not allow him to think much.  
"There's a lot of noise coming from the distribution room, including Luna's scream!"  
"What? Luna, she "  
"Let's go and have a look. We let the human who hurt Luna suffer!"  
"Damn it, poke the beehive!" Xiao Zhao scolded secretly and ran into the power distribution room. They turned off the switch. "  
"Next, it's up to you, Paul! Wait, here's an M9 pistol and a few clips, and a radio." Xiao Zhao picked up the arms of a dead security personnel, some surprise. "A string of footsteps outside the door, the sound of wings.  
"There's going to be a tough fight next! Zhao Hui thought about the soldiers' action of loading. About 6 to 7 seconds later, the bullets were loaded. "  
"Time to rock and roll!".  
Robert Paul  
"Right, it's time to act!" Paul rubbed his eyes, which were suddenly exposed to the light after the power was restored, ran to the phone, and after making sure there were no goblins coming, dialed the police hotline.  
After a while, the phone was connected. There was a baritone on the other side of the phone: "1212, state your emergency please."  
Paul set the tone and said in a low, rapid voice, "OK, there is a Moorer in the hotel with multiple companies, eh, which residual fairies since they have transparent wings on their back. The Moorer is fighting with a father on a grass field just behind the hotel."  
"Seriously?" the phone was shocked. "Well, could remember the characteristics of the prospect?"  
"Sorry,I haven't met him so far.But I know he sucks blood due to several corpses ,with hole on necks. And his name is Vlad Scarlet."  
"What? Are you sure about that name?" there was some excitement over the phone.  
"Definitely,I heard his world accidentally from the phone."  
"Please stay on the line, we will contact you to Scotland Yard.".  
It seems that I'm on a big show. Paul laughs helplessly.


	4. ACT1 First Contact(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully restored the power,Xiao Zhao and Paul begin to counter the attack of faries and vampire.However,things are going not smooth for Xiao Zhao.

Edinburgh branch, Scotland Yard, UK  
"Attention, all personnel! Level one combat readiness, level one combat readiness!This is not a drill!" the urgent alarm sounded, the aisle was filled with footsteps, and the red light flashed in the police station. "  
"Kral, it seems that we have won the first prize!" the police officer joked.  
"Yes, those bloodthirsty monsters are finally showing their feet!" Kral's voice was a little excited. Tracking down these monsters who created panic in Britain all night really made every British police who had a lot of spare time hold their breath. Now it's time to revenge.  
Five minutes later, 20 police officers were on standby in the briefing room. A senior officer in black uniform, two crossed metal headed walking sticks on his left shoulder epaulet and surrounded by Laurel crowns came in. The dark circles around his eyes were visible. Although there are a few wrinkles and white beard on his face, his eyes are bright.  
"Good evening, young man. I'm law Smith, commander of counter terrorism command (so15). The search in recent days has finally come to an end. The monster who killed the congressman is in Edinburgh. At present, he is in a hotel activity, code named "whisky Hotel", which is a good time for us to take him. "After clearing his throat, Lao's expression became serious." the various representations of the suspect showed that "he" was most likely a non-human creature, and the church thinks that he is a vampire. Whether it's a myth or a ridiculous reality, we need you to come into contact with it, gather all the evidence, and bring the goal back - dead or alive. We confirm that there are at least two survivors in the hotel and bring them back intact. SAS people will also participate to support you. Good luck! Any questions“  
"Clear!" there was a uniform cry in the briefing room.  
"All right, lads, move! Dismissed!" the commander turned and ran back to the command room. The players disbanded and ran to the armory to arm themselves.  
On the gun rack of the armory, there are rows of submachine guns. MP5, UMP45 and MP5K are shining. The clattering sound of the loaded bullets came one after another, and everyone's face was filled with the excitement of taking part in the battle.  
"Captain Kral, do you think the target of this operation is really inhuman?" one of the players asked.  
"It's not clear enough to make a conclusion, but the headquarters must have made a plan for this. "Kyle patted his own ump-45 magazine. "Look, there's a" Ag "label on it, which means that there are silver bullets in it, which can effectively deal with vampires, according to those folk sfories. "  
"Yes, there is such a label on my MP5 magazine. I always feel a little uneasy. "The other officer pondered.  
" Attention, Attention, please gather at the vehicle deployment center immediately. We expect to leave in ten minutes. "  
"Comrades, the operation is about to start! Come with me and meet at the reserved place!" Kyle cheered and photographed the meditative player to wake him up. The latter quickly followed the line.  
In a short time, an army in black was assembled. Kyle looks at law Smith and salutes him.  
"Team assembled, waiting for instructions!" Kral reports.  
"Good, your call sign is sword 21, now board the police SUV and rush to the whiskey hotel. SAS team" Godsend"will cooperate with you from the top of the building by helicopter and give you air support. The code for this operation is "Charlie can't surf. "  
"The good play is about to begin!" looking at the four armored cars with full arms driving to the distance, Lao's face showed a trace of satisfaction. "Now, it's time for these demons to know who is the owner of this beautiful island!"  
Edinburgh whiskey Hotel  
"Hello?" Paul crouched under the desk in the manager's office, not daring to breathe. If the goblin outside finds him, he will use a barrage to submerge the whole manager's office and him in the explosion.  
"Keep calm. I'm law Smith, the police commander. The police are expected to be in your position in five minutes. Don't act blindly. "A voice of maturity came from the other side.  
"Hu, that is a relief!" Paul breathed softly and wiped the sweat on his head with his hand. "And what help do the officers need. "  
"Can you report the position of the enemy?"  
"Well, there are about 15 humanoids in the hall at present Well, let's call it faries. It's on patrol. Before, I saw six goblins take the elevator to the top floor, where the power distribution room is. A customer named Xiao Zhao, who has just restored the power supply by himself, is now estimated to be in a tight encirclement. "Paul felt a little uneasy in his heart." without support, he would have been killed or captured. "  
"If you can get in touch with him, tell him that SAS will also arrive at the top of the building by helicopter in 5 minutes, let him fight for the time as much as possible, and the young man of SAS will help him out. "  
. "Hoo, that's good. "Paul was quite relaxed.  
"By the way, you say they are" faries ". Can you tell me the characteristics you have found so far. "  
"Their body shape is similar to that of human girls, but the wings behind them can make them fly. I have never seen the way they attack, I guess it's magic!" Paul recalled, and suddenly thought of an important detail. "By the way, the customer named Xiao Zhao said that a priest fell out of the hotel from the top of the building with the vampirr. At present, their situation is unknown, but I'm afraid the priest is more or less vicious!"  
"Thank you for your important information. Now protect yourself and act cautiously. When it's over, the queen will owe you a medal!" Lao smiles and looks at the location of the police car on the satellite map. He knows that tonight may be a night in history.  
"You too, officer!" Paul smiles and takes out his cell phone, only to find that the signal is zero and he can't make a call. "Damn it, Xiao Zhao, it's up to you. May God bless you!" then he picked up the shotgun beside him and lay on the ground, aiming at the gate to guard against being attacked.  
Xiaozhao on the top of the hotel  
In the distance, the sound of footsteps and wings' agitation became stronger and stronger. Xiao Zhao's palm was soaked with sweat, and his heart was beating in his ears.  
"Ha ha, I Cirno am the strongest in the Gebskyo !. You will be the first human to be defeated by me after I leave my hometown.Accept you fate!" the leading fairy is wearing a blue skirt, with six ice wings floating behind her. A blue energy gathers in front of her.  
"Now!" Xiao Zhao suddenly turns around and flashes out of the power distribution room, straightened his arm, slightly opened his left eye, and aimed the green light on the sight at the head of the Cirno. "  
"Ice Spell Card [Perfect Freeze]!"  
"Peng!"[Gun shot]  
Almost at the same time, the pistol is fired and the spell card is cast. The first that accomplishes the mission is bullet, which pierced Cirno's forehead. The ice fairy fell straight back, shocking the rest of its companions.  
The stronger firepower is the spell card,.snow-white energy masses with runn to Xiao Zhao with ice cone.  
"Oh my!" Xiao Zhao exclaimes, and turns to hide in the power distribution room with all his strength. However, he is still hit by the two cones on his left shoulder and arm.  
"Ah, shit!" Xiao Zhao said, biting his teeth and inhaling cold air. There was a sharp pain in the left shoulder, which was exacerbated by the biting cold of the ice cone.  
"Well, damn it,I need to stop bleeding. "Xiao Zhao's right hand slammed the door and squatted down, ready to untie the belt on the guard's body for temporary hemostasis.  
The next second, the air around him is suddenly as cold as Antarctica. A strong wind was blowing in the corridor, and the sound of whirring was ringing in Xiao Zhao's ears.  
"Aha",.Xiaozhao resisted the cold air and the piercing cold, climbed to an electric blanket switch on the ground and turned it on. The heat on the ground soon warmed Xiaozhao and saves him from hypothermia.  
After a while, the wind stops outside, Xiao Zhao's left shoulder is temporarily treated with a belt, and the bleeding stopped. Xiao Zhao gets up and feels dizzy. He also begins to feel thirsty.  
"That is not good, I've reached medium blood loss. Can't take any more risks! "Xiao Zhao checked the power distribution room, in addition to the helmet, no more found.  
"Damn, Only things between the me and faires is that door!"Xiaozhao heart palpitation, hiding next to a box. "It's up to the police if I can survive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder the system of UK police is described correctly in this chapter.Do the police in UK would act in coordinate.with SAS or military when it is needed.If you live in Britain,you could tell me those details in comment so the text would be.more close to reality!Thanks!


End file.
